An explosively formed projectile (EFP) is a type of shaped charge designed to penetrate armor. Penetration of the armor may cause behind armor effects, such as spall. Spall is the armor fragments that break away from the armor of a vehicle as a result of penetration by an explosively formed projectile. These armor fragments may be extremely hot and may be accelerated to extremely high velocities. These fragments may damage equipment and may injure or kill personnel.